


Ta rencontre

by madgewinchester



Series: Tes yeux de feu, tes passions enflammées et tes mots ravageurs [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love, School
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7256881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madgewinchester/pseuds/madgewinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam observe une fille depuis un certain temps déjà et enfin, se décide à l'approcher. Il découvre en elle un feu brûlant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ta rencontre

**Author's Note:**

> partie 1 de je-ne-sais-trop-combien.

Ça faisait un bout que je l’avais remarquée, à l’école. Elle était dans mon cours de philo, et parfois je la croisais les soirs, quand elle partait chez elle. Je ne la voyais pas souvent avec d’autres gens, et si c’était le cas, c’était toujours les 2 ou 3 mêmes amis. Quand elle était avec eux, elle riait souvent très fort, son immense sourire m’éblouissant. Elle avait l’air énergique, enjouée, vivante. Elle avait une étincelle en elle que je n’arrivais pas à décrire, mais qui m’attirait incroyablement. Mais les moments où elle m’intriguait le plus, c’était lorsque je la croisais seule. Dans les cours, elle avait toujours un crayon et semblait écrire, mais elle ne suivait jamais le rythme du professeur, comme si elle écrivait pour elle-même. Sinon, elle avait le nez plongé dans un livre, rarement le même de jour en jour. Ses yeux pétillaient si fort, si intensément que même moi j’en brulais. Elle semblait terriblement passionnée par la littérature, les histoires, et moi, j’étais terriblement passionné par ses passions. Elle m’enflammait, et je n’osais pas m’approcher, de peur de brûler.   
Quelques jours avant la fin de l’année, alors que les pantalons laissaient paraitre les cuisses élancées des filles et que les décolletés plongeaient, je n’avais d’yeux que pour elle. Elle, qui passait inaperçu pour tous, sauf pour moi. C’est en arrivant dans le cours de philosophie ce matin que j’ai décidé de prendre mon courage à deux mains. Il y avait une place disponible à ses côtés – il y en avait toujours une- et j’étais déterminé à l’occuper. Je m’approchai silencieusement, doucement. Ses cheveux bruns étaient relevés en queue de cheval et ses grosses lunettes tombaient un peu sur son nez, probablement à cause de l’angle de sa tête. Baisée sur son roman. Je ne l’avais jamais vu auparavant, comme à l’habitude.   
Je me raclai la gorge.   
-Je peux m’asseoir ici? Lui demandai-je, quand elle leva ses yeux de feu vers moi.   
-Évidemment. Dit-elle, sans hésitation.   
Je posai mes cahiers sur la table en pensant que j’étais bien parti. Elle avait l’air gêné et inapprochable de loin, mais elle semblait s’ouvrir facilement quand on osait l’approcher.   
-Sam, annonçai-je en lui tendant ma main.  
Elle me répondit en me tendant une petite main douce. « Emmanuelle. »  
J’adorais ce nom, long et lent à prononcer, coulant. Le cours commença et elle ferma son livre, dans un cours soupir. Je lui souris, complice. Et pour la première fois, elle n’écrivit pas dans son habituel cahier rouge, mais elle se tourna légèrement vers moi. C’était à mon tour de jouer.   
Je chuchotai pour qu’il n’y ai qu’elle qui me comprenne :   
-Tu lis quoi, Emmanuelle?   
Elle sursauta, comme si personne ne l’appelait jamais par son nom. Moi, j’adorais. Elle ne savait pas trop comment réagir, elle tira sur la couverture de son livre et me le montra en le nommant. Elle commença à m’en parler, me décrire ce qu’elle aimait du livre après que je lui ai demandé. Et là, j’ai retrouvé ses yeux bouillants. J’ai senti le sang chauffer dans mes veines. Je l’écoutais avec attention, ne voulant pas qu’elle s’arrête. Mais elle arrêta, et la phrase la plus désolante franchit le seuil de ses jolies lèvres roses : « Pardon. Je parle trop. C’est pas trop intéressant, hein? »   
Je restais là, bouche bée. Comment pouvait-elle se croire « pas intéressante »? Elle était tout sauf ordinaire, elle ne ressemblait à aucune autre fille. Peut-être lui avait-on trop souvent dit de se taire, que ses passions n’étaient pas intéressantes.   
-Non! Pas du tout, éclatai-je un peu trop fort, et le professeur me lança un regard réprobateur. Je continuai plus bas. Tu ne comprends pas à quel point j’aime t’écouter, continue, s’il te plait.   
Elle sourit, rougit. Mordit sa lèvre inférieure, je fondis.   
Et elle parla, et parla. Et moi, j’étais suspendu à ses lèvres, je buvais ses paroles.   
Le cours fini sans que je ne vois les aiguilles défiler, et tout le monde se leva. Pas nous, nous parlâmes pendant de longues minutes encore. Elle regarda sa montre après plusieurs minutes, et se leva brusquement. « Merde! Je vais être en retard! » Elle ramassa ses livres en vitesse, je me levai en même temps qu’elle.   
-Emmanuelle, tu crois qu’on pourrait se reprendre?   
-Se reprendre? Je ferais ça tous les jours de ma vie.   
Et elle partit en coup de vent, après m’avoir balancé un sourire qui m’enflamma.


End file.
